


A Craving from Hell

by byeolhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Demon Park Seonghwa, How tf do i tag, Human Kang Yeosang, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vague Seonghwa/Yeosang, desperate seonghwa, they shed a few tears, this is just filth i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolhwa/pseuds/byeolhwa
Summary: Seonghwa is an incubus whose purpose on earth is to fulfill people’s deepest desires and sexual fantasies. In order to stay alive he has to feed on his victims' release; but Seonghwa has been greedy.orSeonghwa has been punished but he’s feeling hungry again, so he finds a new victim in hopes of helping him take care of his needs.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	A Craving from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hi this is the first time i'm posting on here so pls be gentle <3 i wrote this a year ago for a friend but its been chilling in my docs ever since and i thought of taking her out for a walk (not rly, we're quarantined). it's kinda small but i wanted to challenge myself to not write 35k words so here u go. also ty rita for coming up with a title for this mess !! <33

At some point in time Seonghwa began overusing his powers, not for the sake of getting fed, but for his own pleasure. He, too, got off by bringing people’s fantasies to life and enjoyed it so much that he came to earth way more often than he was supposed to for that reason. Eventually he got punished and now instead of casting his spells on humans, he’s only able to cast them on himself. He can’t touch his victims and they can’t touch him either, so the only way of bringing them to their release is by letting them watch him play with himself and put on a show for them. That way he’s only using them to feed and can’t take advantage of them for his own needs but that also means he has to work extra hard to seduce them.

That night Seonghwa was particularly hungry and didn’t have the patience to choose his victim carefully, he didn’t have enough time to choose someone who was vulnerable and would get off easily. It was his first time going back to earth after being punished and he didn’t have a plan for the way he’d seduce his victim but he didn’t care much because as much as he was hungry he was horny as well. This would somehow work in his lust clouded brain. Once he found his sleeping victim, he entered his dream and explained that he wasn’t there to hurt him, but make him feel good. His name was Yeosang. _A pretty name for a pretty face,_ Seonghwa thought. He climbed on Yeosang’s bed and sat across him while still keeping a safe distance between them, and told him to relax and think about what turns him on the most.

“You’re very beautiful, I feel so mad that i can’t touch you... but i can look at you as much as i want so.. can you start touching yourself for me?”

Yeosang took a few seconds to process the whole situation and decided to just go with it because _fuck it,_ he needed a release and this person invading his dream looked way too hot to deny.  
Seonghwa only wore a black leather harness that had thin straps across his ribs and a single long strap on the middle connecting the part around his waist to a choker. His eyes darkened from an icy gray color to a deep glossy black, the same color as his horns. He looked lethal. Seonghwa basked in the feeling of knowing that his beauty was enough to bring someone to their knees. He knew the effect he had on his victims and he wanted to get off by having someone just look at him, make them pay attention at his every move and the way his body responded to it. Being able to use his powers on himself for that didn’t really seem as heavy of a punishment anymore. So, he moved to the edge of the bed and spread his legs, starting to pinch his inner thighs which caused him to yelp softly even though he loved the slight pain.

“Ah this feels good..”

He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he let his hand move to his dick and he began stroking himself painfully slowly. His other hand moved upwards, fingers tracing every strap of his harness, eventually reaching the choker and tugging on it.  
“You’re not allowed to take your eyes off of me. You need to look into my eyes as you touch yourself, tell me how I look and how it makes you feel,” the incubus said after releasing the bottom lip that was caught between his teeth.

“It feels good...too good. Better than usual. And oh fuck you look...unreal.”

 _So my aura is still able to heighten his senses._ Seonghwa giggled and picked up the pace of his strokes while tiny whines escaped his lips. Soon his mouth was hanging open and he slipped in two of his fingers, sucking on them hungrily. His plump lips were wrapped around the digits, tongue circling them before he pushed them even further, letting them hit the back of his throat.

“That was so fucking hot… I could almost feel it on my cock.” Yeosang whined.

Seonghwa gave him a toothy grin. “Baby... if you thought that was hot wait until you see me fuck myself.”

Letting his back hit the mattress, Seonghwa spread his legs even further and moved his spit coated fingers to his hole, his other hand playing with his now very wet and sensitive cockhead. Whenever he focused a bit too much on his slit his whole body shivered, brows furrowed and sweet noises left his glossy lips. His skin was glowing with sweat and he felt extremely turned on, more than he’d ever been before, his thoughts were clouded and that’s when he realized he was being possessed by his own spells. He would have never imagined that this is how his victims felt; the feeling of lust, the burning heat all over his body and a need for release that was so strong it was borderline painful. His mind was screaming _need to cum need to cum need to cum,_ his cock throbbing and his hole already wet and begging to be filled. He was literally being controlled by his own power.

He didn’t even care about feeding anymore, forgetting about the human who was leaking copious amounts of precum on his own stomach, his eyes never leaving the incubus’ body. Too lost in thoughts, Seonghwa pushed both his fingers inside him at once and moaned loudly as he effortlessly found his spot. Both of his hands were working him at the same time and it felt so good that he couldn’t help the loud sinful noises that left his lips and the tears starting to escape his eyes. He kept switching between fucking down on his fingers and thrusting his hips upwards to fuck the fist he kept around his cock. It was getting so overwhelming, his dark eyes were blown wide and his entire face and chest were flushing a needy pink. The noises he made got significantly louder when the human from the other side of the bed kept saying how good he looked fucking himself on his fingers and he just couldn’t believe how much the sound of that turned him on. He kept putting on a show for Yeosang even though he felt extremely close. The thing is, he couldn’t cum before the human did. So Seonghwa started saying all kinds of sinful things to an equally desperate Yeosang because at this point his dick was painfully hard and leaking so much precum, he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
“You’re doing so well for me Yeosang, keep going baby”, he said between cries.

“Can I t-touch you? I just wanna be inside you it hurts so bad”, Yeosang said as his eyes were fixated on Seonghwa’s teasingly glistening entrance.

“I’m afraid you can’t baby…but I really wish I could ride you right now.”

Yeosang groaned in frustration at hearing that and jerked himself off with even more determination now, his head being filled with the countless things he would do to the incubus if he could. Seonghwa kept going, drool on his chin and mind far too gone, but slowing down as he realized that the human was close. Yeosang shut his eyes tightly for once and let the feeling of pleasure overwhelm him, an endless stream of _fuck_ leaving his mouth as he came hard on his chest, only to fall asleep a few seconds later. The incubus hungrily fed on his sweet release and wished that it would finally trigger his own. But that didn’t happen. Suddenly all feelings of pleasure were gone and he was left empty and confused. He looked around and somehow he was back; he wasn’t on earth anymore. It was as if he’d never left, the only difference being that his hunger was now satiated, unlike his need for sexual relief. He was still feeling hot and bothered, the same way he did before, which made him realize that this was now a part of his punishment. Using his powers on himself meant that he had to also deal with the aftermath; memory loss. He'd be able to feel good in the moment, but never get any relief out of it, as he would forget what happened the moment he left earth.

 _Now, that’s a punishment._ He sighed, hoping that his demon friends would be willing to fuck him into another dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> if u managed to finish that thing wow ur so sexc and it would be rly nice if u left kudos or a comment to tell me if i should go back to writing or just give up on the sport?? yea i'd appreciate that i lov u


End file.
